


Vice President Problems

by PoemsUrCool



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Body Swamp, Satire, Showtime, Verbal Abuse, body switch, cartoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemsUrCool/pseuds/PoemsUrCool
Summary: Joe Biden randomly wakes up in Donald Trump's body. ew. He and Mike Pence have a very... interesting conversation.
Kudos: 6





	Vice President Problems

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this randomly. the idea just popped into my head. that's concerning...

Vice president problems

Joe slowly opened his eyes, and sat up. He looked around, and saw that he was in… the Oval Office? But it wasn’t time for him to move in there yet. He looked down at his hands. They were orange. He rubbed his belly, and it jiggled. "Uh oh", Joe thought out loud. He quickly covered his mouth after saying that. He sounded just like… HIM.

It was at this horrifying moment that Mike Pence walked into the Oval Office, and saw Joe (in Donald Trump’s body) sitting on the floor. "Sir, I just wanted you to know that I did that nondescript thing you've asked me to do!" Joe looked up at Mike, and Mike flinched, and his smile wavered slightly. Joe took notice of this, and wondered why he reacted that way.

"Hey, Mikey…" Joe began hesitantly, still shocked at hearing Donald's voice coming out of his mouth. "Just out of plain ol’ curiosity, um… have I ever treated you… badly before?"

Mike frowned, but quickly covered it up with a smile. "Well, what do you mean, sir?" 

"Well, I mean, have I ever said or done anything to you that was, like, real bad, that has stuck with you? You can be honest with me, man."

Mike gulped. "Wel-well…... there was the time where you had *John Bolton waterboard me several times because I was getting more popular than you, and then after that you replaced me with an animatronic beaver." 

Joe's eyes widened in shocked, but Mike kept going.

"Also, the countless harsh nicknames you gave me, and had the others call me. **'Pitiful Ass' I think was your favorite one.

“Oooh...” Joe said sadly, but Mike still wasn’t done.

“And the way you always ***made fun of me in front of everyone during cabinet meetings, and allowed them to make fun of me too. ****And the way you pressured me into lying to the press that I was the one who had that affair with Stormy Daniels, instead of you.

“Heh. I remember seeing that on tv… It was weird.” Joe muttered to himself.

“Not to mention the constant verbal abuse you gave me, with words so harsh I hesitate to even think about it, let alone say out loud-”

At this point Joe covered his ears and shut his eyes, not wanting to hear anymore.

“Oh, sir! Are you ok?? Are you hurt? Should I call someone?” Mike looked around, scared. 

Joe calmed down. “I’m fine, man. But WHY didn’t you say anything about this horrible treatment before?”

Mike looked at the floor. Joe noticed that he blushed a little, which was… odd.

“Well, you obviously knew better, since you know, you’re the president, and I’m just the… vice president. Plus! You always said that I deserved it, and, well, who am I to question the leader of the free world?” Mike chuckled a little at that last part, but it was humorless.

For once, Joe didn’t respond right away. He wanted to say a lot of things to Mike, but he knew he had a funny weird habit of saying things without thinking, so he decided to think this one out first. 

“When I was Barack’s vice president, he never treated me this way! He would treat me with respect! Well, at least, with as much respect as you can give to a crazy guy like me, heheh!” Joe thought. “How could anyone treat their beloved sidekick so harshly! I would never treat Kamala that way!... And honestly? I’m surprised I even remembered her name this time. My memory kinda sucks, heheh.”

He gave Mike an angry glare, causing Mike to look terrified, and even shake a little. He quickly softened his glare, as he realized he should be delicate with this sad, pitiful, sycophantic man. No matter how much he wanted to get angry at Mike for letting Donald mistreat him for so long, he decided to not scare Micheal.

“Mike? From now on, whenever I treat you like absolute dog shit, you should say something! Ok, bud?” Joe said.

“Oh, but…”

“No buts! Butts are for sittin, buddy.” Joe flashed his usual smile.

“But what if you get mad?”

Joe shook his head. “Who cares! Fight for your rights, man. Us VPs gotta stick together, am I right?”

“Oh… Alright sir.” And Mike slowly left the room, while looking back at ‘Donald’ sadly. After Mike closed the door and walked away did he realize something.

“Wait… ‘Us VPs gotta stick together?’ Trump was never a VP…”

The end?

**Author's Note:**

> * This is a reference to the episode Civil War.  
> ** This is a reference to the episode Culture War.  
> *** This is a reference to the episode Wealth Gap.  
> **** This is a reference to the episode Mueller Probe, or Loyalty Oath.


End file.
